


Fighting Nature: What If?

by Imaninja41



Series: Alpha Darth Maul X Omega Jedi Reader [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaninja41/pseuds/Imaninja41
Summary: What if Qui-Gon hadn't talking Maul out of his original plans for the omega reader?
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Alpha Darth Maul X Omega Jedi Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157213
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Bargain

Taking a breath and centering yourself, you and Obi both force jumped onto the walkway above, then sprinted side by side to come to the aid of the man you both called Master, as his attacks beat the zabrak back further and further. Part of you was optimistic, thinking perhaps Master Qui-Gon had the Sith on the run, that he was besting him, and wearing him down. Perhaps, if you were lucky, he could be taken as prisoner, and interrogated. If this zabrak was a Sith lord, someone must have trained him, after all. The Order would need to cut off this corrupted growth at the root.

However, it wasn’t fear, or uncertainty you sensed from the Sith through your bond, but a surprising patience. You frowned, knowing something was wrong, but you couldn’t quite-

Confidence. The Sith was confident, even with every backwards step he took. He wasn’t on the run. He was leading you all somewhere.

“DON’T!” You tried to shout, summoning the force again to propel you forward, even faster, gaining on your master faster than Obi-Wan, shooting yourself across the floor like a shot from a blaster, right at the Sith. You swung both of your sabers at once, starting the strike from below, hoping he wouldn’t notice, so you could cut him off at the knees.

Through the bond you could feel the Sith, his surprise at your power, his grudging respect at your skill, and annoyance at your persistence to defy him.

Just when you thought you had him, that you would, at the least, relieve him of one of his legs, the Sith jumped into the air, and you shot right past him. You slid across the floor on your knees, wincing at the feeling of the floor scraping at your flesh, even through the cotton fabric of your pants. You turned at the end of your slide, still on your knees, and saw the red force fields begin to close off the walkway.

Thinking quickly, you again summoned the force, and flung your right handed saber through the air, right at the Sith. He barely managed to dodge it, the tip of the blade catching the edge of his tunic, before it hit the red force field behind him and clattered to the ground, the purple blade of light turning off.

It was only when you stood up you realized the grave mistake you had made. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were separated from the sith by several layers of force fields. You were not. You and this Zabrak were trapped in the same small space together.

You immediately flung out your arm, trying to call your lightsaber back to you, but the Sith reached out with the force as well, tugging back with a surprisingly strong pull. You grit your teeth, glaring and hissing at him, keeping your one ignited lightsaber ready to strike.

The Zabrak won the tug of war, your lightsaber now firmly in his hand. To your shock, the Sith turned off his own saber, hanging it on his hilt and turning all his attention to the one he took from you. He turned it over in his hand, examining the craftsmanship, and you felt a twinge of approval through your bond. Your inner omega preened under the praise from the alpha, and you had to bite your tongue to get your focus back.

The Sith looked up, a sly look in his eyes. He knew what his approval had done to you. Your lips parted, pulling back over your teeth as you hissed at him in warning. Your tone was clear. ‘Stay away from me.’

The Sith scowled, “You won’t like the consequences of disobedience, little one.”

His tone sent an involuntary shiver through you. This Sith was the picture of alpha, from his height, his build, and even his voice. Everything about him told you to submit, to drop your saber and present your neck. Your hands shook despite trying to breathe and center yourself as you wrapped them both around the hilt of your saber, readying yourself.

The Sith’s gaze darkened, “As you wish.”

The shields dropped, and he flug your lightsaber far off, taking out his own and igniting both sides. You grimaced, feeling your saber fall somewhere you knew you wouldn’t be able to find. The Sith surged forward, and it was all you could do to keep backing up and blocking his strikes. You wished you hadn’t thrown your saber earlier. Depending on only one blade where you were much more proficient with two was annoying. You had gone through all the trouble of insisting to your instructors you could manage a dual wielding style, and now, during what might be the most important fight of your life, you could only use the inferior single saber techniques.

The Zabrak’s red blade met your purple, both lasers locking into place as he used his strength to slowly push you down. His face leaned over his saber, so close you could feel his hot breath fanning over your face.

“Is that pride I sense, little Jedi?”

Master Qui-Gon was there, striking out at the Zabrak, who danced away, leaving you in the way of the impending saber. It struck down, cutting your left shoulder. You screamed, falling back and clutching the wound through your torn shirt and tunic. Your bonds were flooded with emotions, regret and sadness from Qui-Gon, helpless concern from Obi, and white hot rage from the Sith. Someone had hurt his omega, and he was going to unleash his vengeance.

You clutched your smolting wound, blinking back tears as you grit your teeth and forced yourself to your knees. You looked up just in time to see Qui-Gon get hit in the face with the Zabrak’s hilt, and then get stabbed with the Sith’s lightsaber in the gut. The Sith didn’t even look at Qui-Gon as he did, instead, looking over to lock eyes with you. The message was clear.

‘You are mine. I protected you, see? I would be a good alpha. Submit.’

Hearing Obi-Wan’s scream broke something inside of you, and you managed to get to your feet, holding your last saber in your right hand. Obi was still trapped behind the red force fields, it was just you and this Sith now. And your dying master on the floor. Your gaze jumped from Qui-Gon to the Sith, and back again calculating your chances. Qui-Gon was a much better swordsman than you. If he couldn’t beat this Sith, you couldn’t either.

You wouldn’t be able to kill this Sith, but maybe…

You turned your saber off, putting it back in its place on your belt, and raising your hands in surrender. The Sith’s head cocked to the side, regarding you curiously.

“I’ll go with you.” You offered, almost cringing at how excited you felt him get through the bond. “I won’t fight, just… let me help my Master, please.”

The Sith seemed reserved, not certain about your intentions.

“I just don’t want him to die.” You said helplessly.

The Sith snorted, moving to the side so you could get to Qui-Gon. You rushed forward, kneeling at his side and examining the wound. Kriff.

You heard the shields go down, and looked up to see Obi-Wan entering the room, his saber at the ready, torn on what to do now. “Obi.”

He looked to you, a man who was convinced he had lost everything in under a minute. “I need your help to heal him.”

The Sith regarded Obi-Wan coldly as he moved to help you. You each kneeled on one side of Qui-Gon, and Obi sighed. “Y/n, I’m not sure-”

“If we can just repair the organ, you can get him to a medical droid.” You said firmly. “Come one, quickly.”

You and Obi both placed your hands over the wound on Qui-Gon’s abdomen, your force signatured mingling together over the wound in a way only two force users who had years of teamwork between them could. You and Obi-Wan had both gotten basic instruction about force-healing from the order, and could each only heal your own minor wounds with lots of meditation. But, sensing your force signatures and what you were trying to do, a weakened Mast Qui-Gon also reached out with the force, guiding you both on what to do.  
By the time you reached a point where you knew your master would survive long enough for Obi-Wan to get him proper medical attention, you were both exhausted.

You hadn’t even felt the Sith walk up behind you, but you did feel his hand grabbing your Padawan braid and yanking it, making you stand up as you cried out. His grip only tightened on it, dragging you away from the two people you were closest to. Obi-Wan was too weak to fight against the Sith, and Qui-Gon had only just been pulled back from the brink of death.

The Zabrak spared you no moment to say goodbye, but you had only bargained for the time to heal your Master. You couldn’t ask for mercy from a Sith, you supposed. You let him guide you by the pull of your hair, even as you flinched and groaned under the pain of having your hair yanked as he led you through the halls of the palace and to what you knew was a star ship hangar. Your hands were both wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was yanking your braid, trying to soften each tug a bit, but not fighting against him. You had given your word, after all. You would not fight him.

“I- ugh! I’m not going to run, I can- Ow! I can walk!” You insisted.

The Sith ignored you, leading you across the hangar towards an odd looking ship that he wasted no time in dragging you onto. You were pulled through the airlock, into what looked like a ready room, and then the Sith lead you to a door. He scanned his hand on the panel next to it, letting the door open into a room with a large bed, nightstands, a dresser. It smelled very strongly of him, in a way that made you certain this was his bedroom.

He shoved you towards the bed, finally releasing your hair, and then turned to walk to the dresser. Relieved at finally having your braid free, you rubbed your scalp gently, trying to soothe the throbbing pain there. You could feel the Sith’s excitement at having his soulmate, his omega in his room, finally within his clutches. This, you realized, was something he had been looking forward to for years. You tried to peek into your bond with him further, trying to glimpse his intentions. You couldn’t see much of anything, but, solely, you couldn’t sense any intentions of killing you. Every emotion and whim you felt from him towards you pointed to having you around for a significant time. So, no death today, you supposed.

The sith turned around, having found what he was looking for. In his hands was a long, thick, metal chain, with an equally thick metal collar on one end. You balked, taking a step back as you felt another jolt of excitement run through your bond.

“I gave my word, I won’t fight.” You reminded him. “You don’t need-”

“Silence.” His voice was low, but obviously an order. A certain tone that left you no choice but to obey. You shut your mouth, and he stepped forward, attaching one end of the chain to the foot of his bed, and then stepped even closer to you. You didn’t move back, you didn’t run even though you wanted to. Your saber was still at your side, you could pull it and slice that kriffing color in half-

One of his hands tangled into your hair again, yanking your head to the side to expose your neck. Your eyes widened in panic, both of your hands coming up to grab onto his shoulders in a feeble attempt to stop him. As a Jedi, you had always been forbidden from allowing an alpha to bond mark you, but even in the fantasies you had allowed yourself, it wasn’t like this. It was to an alpha that courted you, sneaking scandalous things like hand holding and kissing your cheek hidden away from any prying eyes. You had imagined a courtship in secret, one that lasted years. Years of coy smiles and teasing, soft kisses that ended with you and your alpha, in the dead of night, next to a lake under a willow tree. Where you timidly turned your head and exposed your neck, inviting him.

You felt his sharp teeth sink into your neck even as you pushed against his shoulders, and damn near hated yourself for the tears you began to shed. “No…”

He removed his teeth from your wound, lapping at it victoriously as he shoved you onto his bed. The pain overtaking all of your senses, you knew only darkness as you succumbed to sleep.

\---------------------------

Maul growled as he noticed his new omega was already unconscious. Kriff, omegas really were such fragile little things. That thought should disgust him, as weakness was despicable, but when it was an omega, his omega, he found he didn’t mind it. Some part of his deeper instincts, one that went beyond those of a Sith Lord, ones of his biology itself, was quite happy that this omega was so weak right now. Not so long ago she had been hissing at him, trying to strike him down with her sabers. Speaking of which-  
Maul fiddled with her belt, taking her saber off of it’s hook and setting it on his nightstand. She wouldn’t be needing that. Maybe he’d let her have it back if she behaved. She was bonded now, anyways. He’d sense any intent to attack him long before she even got within striking range. Until she learned to behave herself, he’d have to keep it locked up somewhere. Turning away from his new mate, he walked into his closet, all the way to the back. Now, where had he put- ah, yes. He found the box on the top shelf, tucked away from all of his things. Opening it, he felt proud at it’s contents.

He carried the box into his room, and began pulling out the blankets he had collected, one by one. He had researched omegas enough to know that big changes usually sent them into emotional turmoil, and one of the best ways to keep them calm was to let them nest. His omega would be unconscious for some time, so he would have to make her nest. He stared at the blankets that he had set out, noting the materials, color, thickness, and weight. The notion occurred to him that he hadn’t much idea of what his omega liked, other than the soulmarks on his body. From those, he gathered she liked oonberries, tookas, poetry (or perhaps just the one poem on his thigh), and that odd flower he used to have on his ear.

A pang of sadness crept through him as he remembered the soumark he had lost due to his own failure. He couldn’t imagine his omega not being upset at having an alpha who had one of his soumarks stripped away from him. Well, he would more than make up for that. He was strong, capable, and he would be an excellent provider- Money. He needed to make sure his omega would have enough credits to have whatever she wanted. Provided she behaves, at least.

Maul positioned his omega more comfortably on the bed, taking the two softest blankets he had collected for her, and tucking her in. He had to take care of that, and he’d have to leave her here while he did, but she would stay safe. Leaving his ship, he ensured it was cloaked, locked, and his two security droids were activated. Now, to take care of the only threat to his ownership of his omega…

\---------------------------------

Sidious had not expected Maul. Maul had counted on that. Even as he cursed Maul with his dying breath, spitting insults at him for being a traitorous wretch, regretting the day he had taken Maul as an apprentice. Maul sheathed his saber, kneeling next to his dying master and smiling. “It’s alright, Master. I will not forget what you have taught me. You have made me strong, and I am grateful, but this is the way of the Sith.”

Sidious passed into the force, and Maul stayed with him during the process. He had once wanted his master to like him. To love him, as he knew most men loved their sons. He had outgrown that desire long ago, but a part of him stayed loyal and thankful for the strength his master had beaten into him. After all, if he was not as strong as he was currently, would he have been able to fight off three Jedi? To strike down a Jedi Master, and rip his omega padawan away from him?

Maul rose form his place on the ground, leaving his dead, former master there as he did. He rifled through his master’s desk, finding his credit account passwords easily enough. Transferring the credits to his untraceable accounts was also easy. Now, he’d be able to essentially do whatever he wanted. He hadn’t quite decided what that would be, though.  
Pausing on his way out, he reached up a hand, crushing the statue in his master’s office, and from the bent and ripped solid neuranium with a bronzium finish, fell his master’s lightsaber. There, that should be enough to keep the Jedi distracted and unfurl any contingency plans his master had in place should his death occur.

Maul left, returning to his ship, intending on leaving Naboo and finishing his omega’s nest. Approaching the Scimitar, Maul felt a familiar presence in the force, and scowled. He should have expected that the Jedi would try and find their missing Padawan. Rounding the corner to face the entrance to his ship’s airlock, he was surprised to see only a small boy. Wasn’t that the same child he tried to kill on Tatooine?

The boy reached up a small fist, tapping on Maul’s door, “Y/n?”

Maul bristled, furious that this child thought he could take away his soulmate. Why would he even- oh. The pup smelled like Y/n. Was this her pup? Jedi couldn’t have children, from what Maul knew, so surely this must be an adopted pup.

Well, he couldn’t very well leave his mate’s pup abandoned on Naboo. Maul walked up behind Anakin briskly, grabbing the boy by his arm and dragging him into his ship’s airlock. The pup immediately started thrashing around in his hold, hitting Maul with his free hand and even trying to bite him. Maul paid the pup no mind, although slightly annoyed with his tantrum. The pup wanted Y/n, and he was going to bring him to her. Wasn’t that just like a fussy pup, angry when being given what it demanded? Although, from his brief visions of Y/n’s childhood, she had been more than a bit fussy, so Maul supposed it made sense.

He tossed Anakin into the ready room as the airlock closed behind them, giving the pup a warning growl. “Sit down. Be silent. Or you will not be allowed to see Y/n when she wakes up.”

The pup stilled, looking up at Maul curiously. “Y/n is asleep? Why is she asleep? We have to get to the queen-”

“Silence.” Maul repeated, lifting the boy with the force and sitting him down on the chair a bit harshly. “She will awake when she has recovered from her ordeal. I imagine she’ll want to see you, so do not make me lock you away for being disruptive.”

The pup stayed silent then, and Maul went to the cockpit, directing the ship on autopilot and having it set a course for the outer rim. That ought to give him some time to cover his tracks. That done, Maul returned to the ready room, ignoring the pup, and entered his room to see his omega, still asleep where he had left her. Perfect.

Maul resumed making her nest, making sure to scent her blankets as he did so. He packed the warmest ones around her, putting the knitted ones on the side of the nest, and the only weighted blanket on top of it all. It looked comfortable, Maul could take pride in that at least. He was sure his omega would be able to make a better one, but that was normal. Omegas had a better eye for that sort of thing.

Maul went back to his box, rifling through what was left of it. With the blankets all removed, what was left was a few articles of omega clothing he had thought looked nice, some omega bathing products, and a few card games. His master had previously taunted him, pointing out he was spoiling an omega he didn’t even have yet, but Maul cared very little about that taunt. So what if he wanted to spoil his omega? As long as she obeyed him, there was nothing wrong with that. He just had to make it clear to her she got these privileges because of her good behavior, and that they would be taken away as a consequence of bad behavior.

Yes, Maul doubted he would have to go to any extreme punishments with his omega. Simply taking away some of her possessions, stern lectures, some spanking if she was particularly disobedient-

Kriff.

Maul looked over his shoulder, seeing the pup peeking into his room. Right, she had a pup. He had hoped he would have a few years with his omega, just the two of them, before any pups came about. After all, pups were a lot of work, and training pups in the ways of the Sith was a completely different kind of stressful, one he doubted his omega would enjoy. Now, here was a pup, probably only a few years off from puberty, already strong with the force- How was he supposed to father this pup!?

Teaching the Sith ways to such an older pup would be even more difficult. Where did his omega even find this youngling?

Maul stood, leaving the box on his dresser and walking to his door. The pup skittered back, sprinting back to the couch Maul had set him on and sitting on it quickly. Maul entered the ready room, almost amused at the pup, who looked up at him with wide, nervous eyes.

“I stayed quiet.” The pup whispered.

“Yes.” Maul agreed. “Very good. Do not enter my bedroom again.”

“Why is Y/n in your bedroom?” The pup asked curiously.

“Because she needs to rest, and she is safe in there.” Maul said simply.

“Oh… why were you covering her up with all those blankets? Won’t she get sweaty?”

“We’re in deep space, it’s particularly cold here.” Maul waved off. “She needs to nest, or she’ll get upset.”

“Oh.” The pup seemed to think. “Why is she on your ship? Where’s Master Qui-Gon?”

Maul glared at the youngling, allowing his alpha voice to leak into his words now. “Y/n is here because she is my mate. Your precious Master Qui-Gon is either dead, or in a medic’s care, learning why one should not oppose me. You, pup, are here because my omega would be sad if you weren’t.”

The youngling, finally realizing just what was going on, went silent. Good.

Maul returned to his bedroom, intent on spending as much time with his omega, conscious or not, as he could. The pup could entertain himself for a few hours. His omega’s hair could use a good brushing, and perhaps he should change her into some more comfortable clothing. He could also stand to scent her nest a bit more. Yes, so many things to do before she woke up.

Including coming up with some idea as to where to take her.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!: This chapter has RAPE. It's not violent, but it's definitely not consensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non consensual sex occurs in this chapter.

Maul hadn't expected to enjoy the next two days as much as he did. A calm had settled over the ship, a small routine forming between him, his omega, and their pup. True, his omega wasn't awake to participate, but that was the only downside. He found he rather enjoyed bathing you, grooming your hair, and settling you into your nest everyday before starting his morning exercises. The pup had watched Maul curiously the first few minutes, and Maul, sensing too much energy in the youngling, had asked him to join. Seemingly eager to do something, the pup, who finally revealed his name to be Anakin, let Maul show him the proper form for several different basic exercises. Anakin was willing, but somewhat malnourished, and weak. Maul had one of his droids compile a nutrition plan for the boy after taking a small blood sample. It wouldn’t do for his pup to be weak, and he knew his omega would agree.

Anakin, Maul learned, had a rather large interest in droids. He spoke of his previous owner, a Toydarian who ran a junkyard, and the protocol droid he had almost finished building. He also spoke of his mother, a sad tone in his voice when he did so. Maul assumed she met a violent end, as many slaves did, and his omega had seen fit to save the boy from the same. Which begged the question, why had he not sensed her on Tatooine? He had only seen the long haired Jedi master with the boy, not his omega. Maul was certain there was an explanation, and he would find out in due time.

Anakin was delighted when Maul showed him the scraps of scavenged parts and metal he had stored in the cargo bay, and usually busied himself with tinkering when he wasn't training with Maul. To Maul's amusement, Anakin's passion seemed to be in restoring damaged parts. Welding and patching came easy to the pup, and Maul was entertaining the idea of teaching Anakin what he knew about slicing. No such thing as having too many skills, after all.

Maul let himself get attached to Anakin, knowing his omega wouldn't like having an alpha and pup who didn't get along. There were plenty of alphas who would force an omega to abandon pup's they acquired before meeting their alpha, or even kill or chase off the pups themselves. Maul had no desire to be such an alpha. Few things in this universe were what Maul would consider beautiful, but the loving bond between an omega and their pup was damn near the top of the list. He felt he should make the transition as seamless as possible for his omega, including the placement of her pup.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up came slowly, something more than a bit odd for you. You hadn't overslept many times in your life, but you remembered what sleeping too long felt like. The stale taste in your mouth, the headache, the stiffness in your limbs. Every feeling pointed to you having slept in. Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you were tempted to snuggle deeper into your nest and go right back to sleep. After all, your blankets had never felt so soft before, and there was a delicious smell wafting through the air, earthy and spicy. It was foreign to you, but also familiar in an odd way. You sniffed at your blanket, frowning at the feeling of it beneath your nose. Since when did you own a blanket this soft?

You sat up in your bed, wincing at the stiffness in your back, and looked down. Even in the low light of the room, you knew this wasn't your nest, or your bed. It wasn't even your room. Your blankets back at the temple were various browns and tans, not black and red. They were wool and cotton, not whatever this luxuriously soft material was. This room was all metal walls with black furniture, and the soft hum in the air let you know you were on a star ship. You clambored out of the high walked nest, inwardly marveling at how many blankets there were. Who even owned that many blankets? Moving out of the nest had made you aware of a full pain on your right shoulder and you reached your hand up to feel for the cause. Your fingers brushed indents in your skin forming two crescent shapes right over your scent gland, and everything came flooding back. Naboo, the Sith, Master Qui-Gon getting stabbed, and the humiliation of being dragged back to the Siths ship, then bitten.

Your hand moved up a little further and the feeling of thick leather and metal made you want to vomit. He had bonded you, collared you, and left you in his bed for who knows how long. Feeling an eagerness through your bond, you knew he was aware you were awake. Figuring you didn't have much time until he came to retrieve you, you focused on breathing. You wanted to face him calmly with no fear. That was easier said than done, with your instincts telling you your alpha should have been here when you woke up. He wasn't, so had you been a bad omega? You must have, that's why he didn't stay while you slept. It was because you had fought back, wasn't it?

The door opened, revealing the figure you knew only as your soulmate which thoroughly interrupted your omega's spiralling thoughts of why your alpha was absent. Instead, it caused a surge of your instincts that told you to bare your neck, give a cute little chirp, and invite your alpha to bite you again, to make his bond fresh and bloody.

The Sith stepped forward and with a flick of his fingers, he turned the dim lights up slightly. With more light, you saw he had a small tray in his hands. There was a cup, a pitcher, a piece of portion bread, and a few pieces of dried fruit.

Your alpha motioned to the bed with his free hand, "Sit."

Numbly, you obeyed. There wasn't much point in not doing so. The nest he had made only took up one half of the bed, leaving room for you to sit there and, you assumed, him to have slept next to you. The Sith settled into the bed next to you, uncomfortably close. He set the tray on the nightstand, and his arms moved to touch your waist. The second you felt him try to pull you closer to him, you panicked. You jerked away from him, trying to scramble back on the bed. The Sith was faster, surging forward and wrapping his arms around you, yanking you back and into his lap. You thrashed against his hold even as he growled at you, even trying to throw your head back and break his nose, but he sensed your intent and just buried his face in your neck, his horns scratching the side of your head. You felt the pricks of pain a bit too harsh to just be scratches, and knew blood had been drawn.

"Enough!" The Sith growled, his arms constricting even tighter. "Be still, omega!"

You stilled, gasping for breath. Weakened from your bonding, you couldn't put up a fight for very long.

The Sith hummed in approval, one arm releasing your waist to set his hand on your head, patting your hair gently. "Good omega, just take some deep breaths. I know, I know, I should have been here when you awoke. Blame it on that pup of yours. He requires a lot of attention, otherwise he ends up trying to take various bits of my ship apart, and, well… in deep space, that's not ideal."

You froze at his words, realizing from the description of behavior and the smell coming off of this alpha, that the pup in question must be Anakin. And your less that gentle alpha was under the impression that Anakin was your pup.

The alpha sensed your fear, and nuzzled his face into your scent glands, lapping at your bond mark with his tongue. "Hush now, omega, the pup is fine. I wouldn't let him come to any harm on my watch."

Letting him think your fear was quelled, you took in a shaky breath, stealing yourself to pull off the con for as long as you could. "M-my name is Y/n."

You could feel the shift in your alpha, going from comforting to quite pleased very quickly. "Y/n… lovely. My name is Maul."

Maul. Such a horribly violent name. Not sensing your displeasure, perhaps distracted by your apparent submission, Maul leaned over, picking up the tray with one hand and settling it next to both of you on the bed. He grabbed the pitcher, tipping it and filling the cup halfway. He raised the cup to your lips. You reached to take the cup from him. A growl stopped you in your tracks, causing your breath to halt in your throat. Maul pushed the rim of the cup against your lips more firmly, and you begrudgingly parted your lips. Maul was attentive while he poured the water, taking care not to go too fast, and paying attention to your head’s movement.

The cool water hit your tongue and made you all too aware of how dehydrated you had become. Your mouth was dry and your throat felt much like sandpaper. Gulping greedily, you almost forgot where you were, only happy to get relief for your thirst and the pesky headache your dehydration likely caused.

He took the cup away before you were content, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "Not so fast, little one. You'll make yourself quite ill."

He moved his hand again, laying out a few pieces of dehydrated fruit and using the water that was left in the pitcher to sprinkle them with water. The fruit began to crackle, absorbing the water and slurping the droplets as greedily as you had taken yours. Within seconds, perfectly fresh looking fruit sat on the tray. Now that they were no longer shrivelled, you recognized them for what they were.

"I take it, you enjoy oonberries?" Maul asked.

You frowned, nodding at Maul plucked a few into his hand. "Yes?"

Maul chuckled, lifting his hand to your mouth and pressing a berry to your lips. "I ought to know. You like them so much I have a permanent reminder on my arm."

You let him push the berry last your lips, chewing it and enjoying the way an oonberry could be both sweet and tart at the same time. Registering his words as you swallowed, you turned your head to look at him in disbelief, "No…"

Maul nodded, "Oh yes, little one. Purple and blue clash quite terribly with my natural coloring, I'll have you know."

You were too tense to laugh, but you could acknowledge that, yes, a Sith Lord walking around with berries as a soulmark was hilarious.

Maul continued to hand feed you the berries until there were none left, then allowed you a few more sips of water. He wouldn't let you feed yourself, and you had a feeling arguing would do you no good. After the berries, Maul focused on mixing up the portion bread. While he did, you glanced down at yourself and noticed you weren't wearing your own clothing. Your traditional robes had been replaced with black lounge pants and a sleeveless black shirt. They were too small to be Maul's own clothing, but you were more concerned that they weren't yours. Maul had removed your clothing. A shiver went up your spine at the implications, and you felt a wave of disgust crash over you at the idea that this alpha, this total stranger, likely took advantage of you being unconscious to consummate your bond, then saw fit to cloth you after.

A gentle nip at your bond mark from Maul made you want to vomit. "I can feel your discomfort, little one. Is it the water? The bread?"

You shook your head slowly. Maul took your chin in his thumb and pointer finger, turning your head to force you to look at him. His yellow and red eyes burned into your own, no room for a lie between the two of your faces. "What troubles you, my mate?"

Unable to put most of it into words, you stammered out, "M-my clo-clothes."

Maul frowned, "Do you not find them suitable? I can make arrangements to stop somewhere with a decent market. You may have whatever you like. Jedi robes excluded, of course."

"M-my-"

"No, you may not have your robes back." Maul said firmly. "I've already tossed them out of the airlock. You'll have no need of them."

"You took o-off m-my…"

"I couldn't very well bathe you with your robes on." Maul said flatly. "And after our little sparring match, you were filthy."

You paused, still looking into his unforgiving gaze. "You… just bathed me?"

Maul released your chin, "Bathed, groomed, and clothed. I didn't want your nest to smell of burned flesh, blood, and sweat."

"Did you… did you touch me?" It comes out as a whisper, one filled with fear.

Maul seemed to be confused, but something clicked, either sensing your true question through the bond, or coming to the realization on his own. "No, omega. I would not deprive you of being able to remember your first time on my knot."

You blush furiously, even as your nausea begins to subside. So, he hadn't raped you. Taken your clothing and bathed you, but not raped. The image of him carrying your naked body around and washing you was disturbing but you forced yourself to think of it like medical professionals dealing with a comatose patient. It wasn't so bad when you looked at it in that context. It certainly helped you keep your food down.

Maul ran a hand through your hair, his fingertips roaming behind your ear to massage your scalp there. Almost on reflex, you bent your neck to the opposite side, giving his hand better access and subsequently pressing the side of your face to his chest. You would have laughed at how happy you could feel Maul getting through your bond, if the situation was different.

Maul held up the cup again, "Can you drink a bit more for me, little one?"

When you did, he cooed, praising you. You could feel your blush grow, a certain pleasure taking root at such words from your alpha. He kept going, feeding you bits of the portion bread, then more water, until both the bread and water were gone.

"Such a good omega." Maul said softly, coupled with another scratch behind your ear. "Now, it's been two days since I bonded you…”

His other hand drifted down to your waist, moving slowly, like he wanted to savor the memory. You know what’s coming next, and even though you expected it, it’s still terrifying. You don’t want this alpha. He’s everything you’ve been taught to fight against, to fear. You don’t want a Sith alpha. You don’t want an alpha who almost killed your master, and dragged you away from everything you knew and loved.

Maul moved the two of you, positioning you so you’re lying down on your back, and Maul is kneeling between your legs, leaning over you. His hands remove your clothing, and you don’t fight him. You can’t. You can’t bring yourself to feign enthusiasm, but you can keep some dignity by not embarrassing yourself like you did with your short lived protest at being pulled into his lap.

His eyes rake over your form with a hunger that makes you want to sink into the bed and hide from him. You’ve had sex before, but it was a means to an end, something you needed to make your heats less painful. The other padawans you had taken to bed during such times were betas that enjoyed themselves, but didn’t invest emotion or desire into you. Maul looks at you like a prize he’s fought and bled for that he finally gets the mount on his wall, and at the same time like a delicacy he’s been deprived of his whole life that he now gets to gorge himself on. The way he’s practically salivating over your naked form makes you squirm.

His attention is drawn to your soulmarks, his fingers grazing over the bolts and gears that trail down your shoulder and collarbone. He moves his fingers down to your right forearm, tracing the letters of the disgusting Sith language and smiling to himself as he does. He finds the fish on your hip next, and it seems to make him sad, but you can’t bring yourself to care.

“Are there anymore?” He asks.

Numbly, you hold up your left wrist. The small silhouette of a bone back spider catches his eye. He holds your hand in both of his, almost lovingly. His thumb brushes over the mark, a fond look in his eye. “I used to have one of these as a pet, when I was very small. It would crawl over my head, and loop it’s webbing around my horns.”

As if he wasn’t terrifying enough.

Satisfied that he has seen all of your soulmarks, he begins the process of removing his own clothing. Your inner omega loved the look of his body, how strong he was, how he moved with such authority and purpose. She wanted to have you sit up, to roam your hands over his body and find every soulmark, to memorize every line of his tattoos, to kiss, to lick, to show him that you would worship him like a good omega. Maybe… maybe if you did that, it would make this better? Maybe a praised alpha would be gentler?

You were caught between your Jedi instincts to resist the Sith and fight against him, and your omega instincts that just wanted your alpha to be gentle with your first time.

Maul finished disrobing, and you saw his cock for the first time. Red with black tattoos, just like the rest of him, long and girthy as you had feared. Just above the base of his cock, on his pelvis, were a few small horns, like the ones on his head, but thinner, and much shorter. Unlike the ones on his head, these were not sharp, in fact they seemed quite dull little nubs. You supposed you could be grateful they weren’t sharp, but the situation at hand didn’t have you feeling very grateful.

Maul leaned down, his forehead pressing against yours as he looked into your eyes with the same intensity as he had before. “You feel… frightened.”

“I don’t… want to.” You admitted, steeling yourself for a violent reaction.

Maul pulled back from you, nodding in understanding. “I assumed as much.”

A brief flicker of hope flashed through your mind.

“I’ll make it quick.”

Maul flipped you over, hands firmly guiding you onto your knees and pressing your face down into the sheets. One of his hands pressed down on your mid back while the other gripped your hip firmly to keep your ass raised. Once your back was arched to his liking, Maul moved that hand to your thigh, drifting up to the crest between your legs and rubbing against your sex. He doesn’t wait very long to insert a finger, humming approvingly as you instinctively clamp down onto it.

You pushed your face into the bed, focusing on breathing and trying to think about anything but what was about to happen. You reached out to the force, attempting to meditate. Maul’s hand smacked your ass sharply, jolting you out of the peace you had been able to achieve.

“Enough! You will remember your first knot, little one.” He orders firmly.

You don’t get a warning as the one finger turns into two, and your grunt of pain does nothing to slow his hand. It’s not long before two becomes three, and then they’re removed. You can’t even feel relieved. You know what’s coming next.

The head is pressed to your entrance. One of Maul’s hands grips the back of your neck and presses your face down harsher into the bed. His hips snap forward, and you can’t help the screech that leaves you as he bottoms out. The brush of his hips against your ass as he grinds the head of his cock onto the end of your cervix feels red hot, for too much to be comfortable as he rocks back and forth, getting you used to his length.

“There, there. Just keep breathing, that’s it.” He coaches. You can feel him through your bond, how excited he is to finally be inside of you. He’s happy, he’s proud, and he’s concerned for you all at once. It’s all you can do to grip the sheets in your balled up fists and bite the pillow beneath your head. You won’t beg him to go slow. He promised to make it quick, and that’s the only hope you can hang onto right now.

The pace picks up, with Maul pulling out almost completely and then slamming back in right up to the hilt. Groans slip out of you even through the fabric your teeth clenched down on, and they seemed to spurr Maul on even further. Every snap of his hips felt harder and faster than the last, his body speeding up to pounding into your pussy faster than you thought was possible.

You can feel his knot getting bigger with each thrust, and when he finally slams his hips into you for the last time, his knot inflates to its full size much faster than you expected. The stretch is one of the most intense things you’ve ever felt, and you’re suddenly hyper aware of the fact that you are now locked onto Maul for however long a Zabrak knot takes to deflate. Maul is panting now, his face pressed into your neck. His hot breath is washing over the bond mark on your neck, and everything from that past three days culminates into something you can’t process.

You’re crying into the pillow, trying to be silent but you find it impossible to do that when you’re also panting and trying to catch your breath. Maul positions you both so you’re laying on your side. His arms wrap around you protectively as he licks your bond mark, whispering to you in a surprisingly sweet manner.

“Hush, it’s alright. The knot will go down. See, it’s not so bad, is it? Just relax…” He kisses your bond mark, then nuzzles the side of your face, scenting you slowly.

You’re still crying, but it’s quieter now. Maul keeps scenting you, even rubbing his wrist on your inner thighs gently. “You did well, such a good omega.”

Despite everything, you like the praise. It’s instinctive, really. An omega craves any scrap of praise they can get from their alpha, and after all the stress and panic…

You lean into Maul, sniffling and wiping the remaining tears off your face. You can feel Maul’s approval through the bond, happy you were calming down and seeking additional comfort from him. From your position, your head laying on one of his arms, you catch a flash of purple from the corner of your eye. Turning, you see the soulmark he talked about earlier. A cluster of oonberries on his bicep. When you reach out to touch it, Maul kisses your bond mark again.

“Would you like to see the others?”

You turn your head to look at him, “There’s more?”

Maul nodded, “I have four. Same as you.”

He takes your hand, guiding it to his chest and placing your fingertips right below a small silhouette of a tooka cat crouched between two lines of his tattoos. “A pet of yours?”

“No, we were not allowed to have pets.”

Maul shifted his hips, taking care not to tug on the knot locking the two of you together, and bent one knee, angling his thigh so you could see his next soulmark. It was words, seemingly in a poem format that you immediately recognized as being written in your handwriting. Craning your neck, you could make out the first two words and immediately recognized it as a mandalorian poem you had memorized as a teenager.

“Before the visiones started, I assumed you were Mandalorian.” Maul said softly. “I studied Mando’a, read more poems by the same poet. I liked the ones about war, and combat, but this one is undoubtedly my favorite.”

The poem had talked about a typical Mandalorian family, how tight knit they were, and how much they loved each other. It also touched on the parents ensuring their children would be strong honorable warriors. You assumed that was the part he liked the most.

Maul shifted again, and you both noticed his knot was deflating. He pulled out of you, then lifted one of your legs, watching to see if any of his seed leaked out. You assumed none did, because he smiled approvingly, patting your thigh. “Good omega. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After completing his claim with you, Maul tries to help you and Anakin adjust to life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no sex in this one, but there is borderline dubcon for Maul insisting on bathing you and forcing you to stare at his member.

Mauls refresher was a typical, small, efficient kind. Small shower, a small linen closet, a toilet tucked between the sink and walk that had such little keg space that if any adult were to sit on it each knee would touch either the wall or edge of the sink, and a sink with a mirror hanging above it that opened up to reveal a few small storage shelves. Mauls were occupied by a toothbrush, a jar of what you assumed was toothpaste, a hairbrush you could tell he had used on you, and a file. That last one had you curious, as it was far too large to be one used for nails. Maul rummaged through his linen closet, pulling out a small basket of what you assumed were bath products, and turning to face you. He plucked a small, rectangular package from the basket, handing it to you wordlessly, then setting the basket on the edge of the refresher floor.

You glanced at the box in your hand, identifying it as a new, unopened toothbrush. You ran your tongue over your teeth, grimacing at the plaque you felt.

"I couldn't figure out a way to brush your teeth for you." Maul said apologetically. "Not without risking you choking."

"It’s fine." You mumbled, busying yourself with using it to scrub aggressively at the built up gunk on your teeth.

As you did, you heard Maul behind you, turning on the water in the refresher and fiddling with the knobs. Once you were satisfied with your oral hygiene, you turned to see Maul, still naked, stepping into the shower. In the much brighter light of the bathroom, you can see Maul's body much clearer. His muscles were much more defined than you had previously thought, his body all hard lines and sharp ridges. Scars dotted his frame, some clearly from a lightsaber strike, others from seemingly unknowable weaponry and foes.

He glances up, seeing you looking at him. Suddenly very aware of your own nakedness, you look away, "Um, I'll wait outside-"

"Come." It’s said softly, but it's a command nonetheless, couples with his arm reaching out, his hand curled and waiting for your own to touch him.

Tentatively, you do reach out, your fingertips barely ghosting over his palm before his hand closes around yours. You find yourself being pulled, firmly, under the spray or water, your back to Maul's chest. He pressed his face into your neck, his nose pressed to the tipped flesh of your scent glands. You feel, rather than hear, him breathing in deeply.

"I can't be sure why, but I love bathing you." Maul whispered.

You shuddered at the reminder that Maul had seen you nude and touched your body previously, while you were unconscious and it was impossible for you to protest. He might have done it out of an honest desire to care for you, or maybe it was a convenient excuse to molest your sleeping form. There was no way to tell, as Maul's mind was a steel trap, impenetrable without consent. You could feel emotions through your bond with him, and more if he allowed, but you couldn't go rooting through his memories at will.

You felt Maul press a kiss to your bond mark, "Omega, you're shaking."

You took in a deep breath, trying to calm the raging sea of emotions threatening to drag you beneath the waves of anger and fear.

"Sorry." You manage to whisper, voice close to breaking.

Maul wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest, and then adjusting the water to raise the temperature slightly. "There we are, better?"

"Y-yes." You whisper again.

Maul proceeded to move you further under the spray, soaking your hair and then began the process of washing your locks. He would touch your body absentmindedly as he did, running his hands over your hips, stomach, or chest.

"I love you this one makes you smell." Maul said, lathering your hair with a fruity smelling shampoo, then rinsing, then following with a similarly scented conditioner.

The worst part was when he picked up a rag, sudsing it up with soap, and proceeded to gently wash you. It went slowly, painfully so. Maul seemed infuriatingly focused on being gentle with bathing you, and having the same alpha who forced himself on you running his hands over your most intimate parts.

You flinched when he ran the rag over your folds, and he felt empathetic through the bond. "Are you sore, or is it just sensitive?"

"Sore." You admitted.

Maul sighed, "I feared as much. You'll get used to the stretch eventually, or so I've been told."

Mistaking the apprehension you sent through the bond for you being nervous about the pain, and not disgusted by the idea of having sex with him again, Maul turned you to face him, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I will be as gentle as I can be, my little omega. You've given me no reason to punish you, something I am very proud of you for. It will make this process so much easier, if you simply keep being so submissive."

Heat blossoms behind your cheeks and in your core simultaneously, your omega instincts causing you to let out a happy, though timid, chirp.

Maul tucked a finger under your chin, tilting your head back so he could press a proper, deep kiss onto your lips. When you felt his tongue prod at your mouth, you squealed and felt his amusement through the bond. Maul broke the kiss, smiling down at you.

He handed you the rag, and you frowned, confused. He had already washed every inch of you, why would you need it? Maul, sensing your question, pulled the hand that held the rag to his chest, the soap suds running down his red and black muscles like leaves being swept away in a rushing river.

Ah, so that's what he wanted. You complied, wiping him down with the soapy cloth thoroughly but quickly, not wanting your hands to linger on his body. Maul didn't seem to care that you weren't washing him the way he had washed you, seemingly happy you were even doing it. Once his upper body was done, you were faced with a dilemma. You were a good bit shorter than Maul, and in order to wash his lower body, you’d have to either crouch, bend over, or kneel. Or…

"Um, alpha?" Might as well try and sprinkle sugar on your request. "Could you wash… that bit?"

Maul cracked a grin, his finger finding your chin again to make you keep eye contact. "Is my little omega shy?"

You stayed silent.

Maul's hand touched the top of your head, applying just the slightest amount of pressure. "Kneel."

You felt your knees touch the ground before you have even processed his command. Bonds between alpha and omegas truly did put the omega at a disadvantage. Curse nature, and all it's trickery to ensure reproduction.

As you knelt, Maul continued the process of cleaning himself. The second he touched his cock, you averted your eyes, choosing to stare at the floor. A sharp nudge from his foot and a stern grunt coerced you to look back up, locking eyes with him again. His free hand rested on your head, directing your gaze to his cock.

A pang of fear flashed through you, the idea that he might make you take him into your mouth causing you to put both of your hands on his thigh, preventing him from pulling your face any closer to his body.

Maul just chuckled again, “Relax, I am quite sated for the day. Simply look, omega. You will have to get used to it.”

Begrudgingly, you obey, watching Maul finish cleaning his cock and keeping your eyes on it even as he finished washing the rest of his body, and then rinsing himself, then you. Once he turned off the water, you nearly lept out of the shower, grabbing a towel and covering yourself.

Maul came out behind you, toweling himself off, and then insisting on drying your hair himself, and brushing it out himself. He seemed somewhat obsessed with your hair. You wondered if it was because he didn’t have any. After what seemed like eternity, you could finally leave that tiny refresher, and get dressed in some clothing Maul handed over to you. It was another pair of black pants, and a dark red tunic.

“We shouldn’t keep the pup waiting much longer.” Maul said, in an amused voice. “Who knows what he’ll try taking apart now.”

Maul led you out of the bedroom, into what seemed to be a ready room. You glanced around the couch and chairs, not seeing any sign of Anakin. Maul turned to an intercom on the wall, “He must be in the cargo bay.”

Maul waved his hand over the intercom, turning it on and saying clearly, “Pup, your mother is awake.”

You balked at the title, and Maul definitely noticed. The possibility of Maul realizing Anakin wasn’t your pup and throwing him out of the airlock had your heart pumping faster.

“It’s still a bit new, I know.” Maul said softly. “I’ll refrain from that word for awhile. I can feel his pain whenever the subject of his birth mother comes up. I take it you saved him from a very cruel fate, and I must compliment your taste.”

“My… taste?” You asked.

“He’s quite strong in the force.” Maul clarified. “I hadn’t ever thought of what I would do if my omega had a pup by the time I found them, even though I knew the habit of Mandalorian omegas, which I thought you were, to collect orphan pups quite frequently. After meeting him, I was torn on what to do. I wasn’t sure a pup his age fit into my plans, my image of what our lives would be. But the pup had proved himself to be quite capable, intelligent, and his eagerness to train is… well, more than adequate.”

Maul placed his hand on your head, patting you gently. “You chose a very good pup for us.”

Despite everything, a happy chirp leaves you, much less reserved than before. Maul was getting along with Anakin. The pup was safe, for now. And, even better, Maul was quite happy with you for ‘choosing’ him.

A squeal from the hallway had you whipping your head to the side, barely seeing Anakin before he barreled into your, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his face into your stomach. “Y/N!”

You grunted a bit at the impact, then your omega instincts guided you to lean down and scoop the pup into your arms, balancing his weight on your hip like a baby, letting him nuzzle into the side of your neck not marked by Maul’s fangs as little chirps and whimpers came from him.

He finally pulled his head back, staring up at you, “You’re okay!”

“Of course I’m okay.” You said gently.

“Pup.” Maul said firmly. “I told you several times she was simply resting.”

Anakin scrunched up his nose, “Who rests for two whole days?”

You smiled comfortingly at Anakin, patting his back soothingly. “Omegas do.”

A few notes of binary caught your attention, a small round droid rolling into the room, holding a small cup of something. You felt Anakin tense, and looked to him to see a grimace on his face. Maul bent over, plucking the cup from the droid, and turning to Anakin. “Come now, pup, take your medication.”

Anakin squirmed in your hold, and you set him down. He took the cup from Maul, and you saw it had several different sized pills inside. “What is all that?”

Anakin started swallowing the pills, and Maul explained, “They’re vitamins. I took a blood sample, and the pup was sorely lacking several different B vitamins. Common ones found in meats, particularly organ meat, and some in dark leafy greens. I take it that slaves on Tatooine don’t have much access to meat.”

“I had Bantha jerky once.” Anakin said, popping in his last vitamin.

Maul took Anakin’s hand, holding it up for you to see his fingertips. “You see his nails, here? They’re very thin, and you can tell they break easily.”

He let go of Anakin’s hand, taking yours and setting it on Anakin’s head. “And you can feel his hair is very thin, and brittle as well. Another sign of vitamin deficiency. On top of that, he’s got some rashes on his scalp and underarms. I’ve been using a salve on him, but it’s only been two days.”

“The salve smells funny.” Anakin informed you.

“Well, rashes itch, so let’s put up with the smell for now.” You said.

“I’ll be sure to stock up on the actual food he needs to get his body healthy.” Maul assured you. “The vitamins are only a temporary fix.”

“Maul is letting me build droids.” Anakin informed you, grabbing your hand and bringing you down the hall into the cargo bay. “And he’s been teaching me to do exercises, and he let me use his lightsaber once.”

You let Anakin show you the droids he was working on and then he asked you to watch him train with the metal pole he did his saber drills with. He was adorable, bouncing excitedly on his toes while he asked, eyes lighting up when you agreed.

You sat on a crate, watching Anakin clumsily go through the steps of a few basic defensive positions. While he lacks the grace of a youngling his age who grew up in the temple, he’s working hard, you can tell. With his natural connection to the force, you can see a bright future as a Jedi before him.

Your gaze flickered to Maul, who stood there, critiquing Anakin, forcing him to redo certain moves and instructing him to use his anger to fuel his movements. Anakin would have a good career as a Jedi, if you could get him away from Maul.

The day continued on, filled with Maul instructing Anakin on his fighting, droid maintenance, and even beginning to instruct him on slicing. For a moment, Maul goes up to the cockpit, leaving you and Anakin down in the ready room, alone.

Anakin immediately turned to you, “Can we go back to Master Qui-Gon now?”

You took a deep breath, “Anakin, listen to me, and listen very well. I am going to do whatever it takes to get you back into the care of Master Qui-Gon. That, I swear to you. But, as I’m sure you’ve realized, we’re not exactly free to leave. I’m gonna think of a way to get you out of this, but you need to focus on behaving, and doing whatever Maul says. Just… don’t make him angry.”

“He’s a little rude, and sometimes he talks to me like I’m five, but he hasn’t been angry.” Anakin protested.

“Good, keep it that way.” You said flatly. “Another thing, once you get back to the Jedi, you don’t tell anyone about anything Maul has taught you except for Qui-Gon. Erase it from your mind as best as you can once you’re away from Maul.”

“Aren’t you coming back too?” Anakin asked.

You shifted uncomfortably under Anakin’s stare. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get away, no. Your best chance is by yourself, once we see an opportunity to leave.”

“But, you can’t stay here with him if he’s dangerous.” Anakin said firmly.

“Worry about that when you’re safe in the Jedi temple.” You said, equally firm.

Anakin’s lower lip stuck out a bit, but you gave him a warning look. “Don’t try me, pup, I have no issue making you do pointless chores until that attitude changes.”

Sighing, the pup gave up, and Maul reentered the ready room from the lift. “It’s getting a bit late.”

As if on cue, Anakin yawned, then leaned onto your side, snuggling his way into your lap. You let him, enjoying the platonic affection, and wrapping your arms around him. Maul looked at the two of you for a moment, a feeling of fondness trickling through the bond you shared. Catching your gaze for a moment, he gave you a small smile. Forcing a smile in return, you then averted your gaze.

Maul walked over to the couch, sitting down next to you and producing a small tub of what you assumed was the salve. “Let me show you how to do this, so you can take over his nightly routine. I’m sure he’d prefer you.”

Maul showed you where the biggest rashes were on Anakin’s scalp, and how to tap the salve on gently with your fingers, before moving on to spread it liberally over Anakin’s underarms. You found yourself cooing gently at Anakin as you followed Maul’s instruction, your nurturing instincts coming out as the realities of Anakin’s health sank in. Sure, he wasn’t on his deathbed, but he was certainly deficient in several nutritions, and the rashed, especially the ones on his underarms, looked painful.

Finally, his ‘nightly routine’ as Maul called it, was done, and Maul began brushing out your hair. You noticed your padawan braid had been undone, though the hair had not been cut off, leaving a noticeable portion of your hair longer than the rest. Maul took his time, running his fingers through your hair, even leaning in to smell the scent of the shampoo he chose for you. After he was done with your hair, he retreated to the refresher, coming back holding the file you had noticed in his mirror cabinet.

Maul sat on the floor in front of you, gently nudging Anakin out of your lap. “My horns have to be filed regularly to ensure my scalp doesn’t get sores, and to keep them at a manageable length.”

Getting the message, you took the file from his hand, running your free hand over his scalp, fingers roaming around the gaps between his horns. Maul sighed in content beneath you, back arching and head lolling to the side. You ensure Maul isn’t paying attention to your inner thoughts and consider taking the file and stabbing him in the neck. If you managed to kill him in one strike, you and Anakin are home free… but if you don’t strike a killing blow, or Maul is able to block you… well, nothing good will happen, for sure.

You don’t know the specifics of how Sith punished their omegas, but you were certain it would be awful. Another factor was that you had promised Maul you would go with him without fighting him. That technically included not killing him to escape.

So, you began slowly filing Maul’s horns, listening to his instructions on how long he preferred them, and how he desired points sharp enough to stab through flesh, but not thin enough to risk breaking. You couldn’t hide your grimace at his mention of using his horns to stab through flesh, wondering how many people had been killed with the bone spikes beneath your hands.

Finally, his horns were filed to his liking, and Maul joined you and Anakin on the couch. One of Maul’s arms was draped over your shoulders as Anakin crawled back into your lap, his head resting against your chest. Despite everything that had happened this morning, having your alpha and a pup sitting with you, holding you, it felt nice. It was better than nice, it was the most peaceful you had felt outside of meditation.

A deepset biological urge of yours was being sated, one you never thought you would be able to. You had a mate. A mate who openly claimed and loved you, one who doted on you. And your mate had claimed Anakin as his own pup the second he thought Anakin was yours. Surely, this didn’t have to be so bad? Maybe you could forge somewhat of a life with Maul. You still needed to get Anakin back to the temple, but perhaps afterwards, you could build something new with Maul.

You scooped Anakin into your arms, carrying him off to his own room, and tucking him in. The pup snuggled beneath his blanket, mumbling a very sleepy, ‘goodnight’ in response to your own.

Making your way out of the room, you passed Maul, who had stood, leaning on the doorframe, watching. As Anakin’s room door closed, Maul placed his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him. “You’re a natural mother… I can’t wait to give you more pups.”

A dreadful chill runs through you, and Maul doesn’t even seem to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Look.... idk where this one is going either, I just wanted to write something more angsty and fucked up.


End file.
